My boyfriend is… A SADISTIC HITMAN!
by Sora-vongola27
Summary: Sawada Tsunayuki aka. Dame-tsuna/No-good Tsuna, not good in any academics, always getting bullied in school even at home she kept beating up by her sister always and even her parents but something came up to her life that changes everything... one man and a bag.


**My first boyfriend is… A SADISTIC HITMAN!**

**Summary: Sawada Tsunayuki aka. Dame-tsuna/No-good Tsuna, not good in any academics, always getting bullied even at home she kept beating up by her sister always and even her parents but something came up to her life that changes everything... one man and a bag.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR...**

**Rated: T/M **

**Characters: Fem!tsuna x Adult!Reborn**

**Chapter 1: Volere bene Street**

"DING DONG DING DONG!" the sound of the bell meaning classes has ended. The some students already left the school except for one girl who was running towards the school gate. "OI DAME-TSUNA!" a group of students running. 'If I don't run faster than this… things might get worse than this.' She pondered while running, holding her bag tightly. She didn't notice a guy walking. She accidentally bumped the man making her fell to the ground.

"I-itai…" she said touching her bottom. She saw the man who she bumped into, tall handsome guy yet dangerous to look at freely, a raven-haired, wearing a suit though fancier, the man has curly sideburns and has a green chameleon on his shoulder. The raven-haired stared at the brunette and so was her. Her honey coloured doe eyes meeting cold onyx coloured eyes. The brunette stand up, dusted off her uniform, she bowed to the man. "Gomenasai!" she said then left.

'This might get interesting…' the raven-haired pondered. He saw a bag, he remembered the girl he saw holding a bag. He picked up the bag then smirked. "Hah… Thank goodness I'm in my house again…" tsuna said, panting, exhausted from running. 'Who is that man?' Tsuna pondered. She opened the door. "Tadai-." suddenly a plate was threw the plate was heading to Tsuna and it hit her in her head, blood dripping on her head.

A blond haired woman closed the door and started to kick Tsuna in her body. "Why are you late you worthless good-for-nothing sister?!" The brown haired woman asked while still kicking her in her body. "T-tsunarumi… t-tadaima…" Tsuna said while smiling. "Don't smile and pretending that I'm asking you politely you bitch!" Tsunarumi said then she pulled Tsuna locks. (They're twins with different personalities and appearances… they're already 16 while Reborn is 19). "Tch… you're no fun to hurt anymore." Tsunarumi said while bumped Tsuna's head in the floor, blood still flowing to her face. She let go of Tsuna's locks then left.

Tsuna stand up and went to the bathroom. She washed the blood off her face then went straight to her bedroom. While washing her face she remembered the man who she bumped. Her heart beats fast, her face was blushing. 'W-Why is my heart beating fast?!' tsuna pondered. She went to her room then grabbed the first aid kit. She treated her wound by herself then placed the bandage in her head to avoid blood dripping from her head.

"HIEEEEEE! I FORGOT MY BAG!" tsuna shouted. She wore her orange jacket marked with 27 then she ran fast to the living room, grabbed her phone then up to the door. She opened the door then left the house. She went to the place where she bumped the man. She finally arrived to where her destination is, sadly she found none. She went to every street except the Volere bene Street. She walked slowly and saw nothing but trees still she headed straight. Then she heard a twig broke she reacted to it. "HIEEEE!" she shrieked she looked to her surroundings and saw nothing. She sighed in relief, walked straight.

An hour has passed, it's already dark, still found no house just trees, she still walked then her eyes widened. She saw a huge mansion. She opened the gate then headed straight towards the front door. She was about to open the door, but it opened itself. She was frightened. She entered inside the mansion and saw it was more gorgeous in the inside than the outside like a very wealthy family living here.

"H-hello!" she stuttered feeling nervous at the same time amazed. She wandered to the mansion and saw two staircases. She went to the right side of the staircase. She opened a room. She saw a king sized bed, red and gold design, a fancy looking chandelier and a lot of paintings. She went inside the room. She looked at each and every one of the paintings but there's only one painting that caught her eye.

It was a beautiful woman, wearing a white dress, a blue short hair in the front and at the back it was long, smiling beautifully like there's no tomorrow and below her left eye has an orange clover on her face. 'She's so beautiful.' Tsuna pondered then she felt an eerie aura behind her. He saw the man whom she bumped who's wearing only a towel covering only his body below. His hair was still wet, holding a M1911 pistol pointing it to Tsuna who was shaking to fear. "State your purpose." The raven-haired growled. "HIEEEEEE!" the brunette shrieked suddenly fainted.

Tsuna opened her eyes half-lidded, she looked at the place her eyes widened then she felt an ache in her head like she bumped on a wall or something hard. "I-itai…" she stuttered. She touched her head where she felt the pain, softly. Suddenly she felt cold, she touched her body to have an ounce of warmth in her body, her eyes widened she looked at her body and saw she was wearing an orange dress shirt then she saw the man who was half-naked and was beside her on the bed.

'Holy crap I remember now! AND WHY AM I NAKED!?' Tsuna said in her thoughts. She was about to left but a pair of hand hugging her. "Ah~!" she moaned at the same time gasped, her eyes widened then she covered her mouth to avoid more lewd voices. "You're so sensitive when I touch you." The raven-haired smirked. Tsuna blushed.

_**THWACK!**_

Tsuna hit the raven-haired in the head making him wince a little. The brunette covered her body with a blanket. "HIEEEEE! HIEEE! HIEEE!" she shrieked. She felt a hand covering her mouth then she heard a gun was cocked. "If you don't stop shrieking I'll blast your brain." He said irritated by her shriek. He pointed his gun to the brunette. And so Tsuna obeyed. "Mff…ffh…mmn…mpfh…" the raven-haired removed his hand to the brunette. "W-who are… hah y-you?" Tsuna asked. A bit scared to the man. "Reborn and you are?" Reborn said. "Ts-tsunayuki Sawada… Tsuna for short." Tsuna replied.

_**That certain night… The night we met… There was magic abroad in the air…**_

Tsuna's eyes widened, she looked where the sound is. "Umm… Reborn-san do you know where is my phone?" Tsuna asked. _**There were angels dining at the Ritz… **_"It's in the bathroom… you can see a table there." Reborn replied. "Arigatou Reborn-san." she said then went to the bathroom. She's in the bathroom, she saw her phone ringing. _**And a nightingale sang in Berkley square…**_

She answered the call and then… "YOU NO-GOOD STUPID SISTER WHERE ARE YOU BITCH!? YOU'RE A DEAD MEAT… DON'T EVER COME HERE!" Tsunarumi said in rage. "Gomen… Tsunarumi… I was just looking for my ba-." "NO MORE STUPID EXCUSES! AND WHATDID I TOLD YOU WHEN YOU CALL ME IT'S TSURUMI I DON'T WANT US TO HAVE A SAME NAME!" Tsunarumi said then hanged up.

"That reminds me… she kept calling 30 times and 27 text messages." Reborn said then left, smirking. "EHHH!?" tsuna shouted. "Take a bath... you're late in school." Reborn said. "HIEE!" tsuna shrieked. She took a bath, changed her clothes into her uniform. "Umm… where's my bag?" she asked. "The closet..." He said. Tsuna looked where the closet is at last she saw it. 'Damn… this is one big bathroom. It's so hard to find it.' She pondered. She opened the closet and saw nothing.

"I thought he said it was in the closet…" she said then sighed. "Found it!" she said looking at the top of the closet. She tried to reach it sadly she failed, she tried to jump she almost reached it. 'Yosh~ I can do this.' She said in her thoughts. She jumped one more but instead she reaching her bag, she slipped. "E-eh!?" she said about to fell but a hand grabbed her to avoid falling then she felt a warm, strong chest in her face.

She looked at the man who grabbed her from falling. "R-reborn." She stuttered blushing a bit. She let go at Reborn's hand. Reborn grabbed Tsuna's bag then gave it to her. "A-arigatou…" she said. She was about to left but her ankle sprained making her fall. Reborn sighed he carried Tsuna in bridal style then they headed to the bed. He carefully put Tsuna in the bed then left.

'_Tsunayuki Sawada…' _he said in his thought.

**Author's note: Ciao minna-san~! It's my first time posting one of my stories and I hope that you like it ^^... And tell me what do you think about my story... sorry if it was short... still thinking about the next scene... anyhoo, hope you like it and have a pleasant day minna-san! Arigatou gozaimasu! *bows***

**R & R please~! x3 **


End file.
